


Dean's Top 13 Cas Traxx

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: I Need You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrostic, Bless Dean Winchester's Stunted Emotions, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean's Locked-down Emotional Crap, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Dean's thoughts, For cas - Freeform, I do not understand that reference, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Poetry, Poor Castiel (Supernatural), Poor Dean Winchester, Struggling Dean Winchester, Why else would he make him a mixtape?, You keep those, but he can't so he mixtapes, exactly, it's a gift, like a mofo, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean's thought's whilst making Cas the mixtape.ORAcrostic Destiel.





	Dean's Top 13 Cas Traxx

**Author's Note:**

> Dean. Is. Making. Cas. A. Mixtape. *shouts* BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH HIM.

 

 

 **M** e an **'**  him

 **I** nside my mind;

 **X** enophilic want...

 **T** he kind that's blind.

 **A** ngel and man

 **P** ious as Hell;

 **E** nochian dream...

 **S** ublime Castiel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, precious, pining Dean...
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @all-or-nothing-baby.
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
